Hanging By A Moment
by RainbowPirate1x4
Summary: Songfic of same name! 1x4x1 fluff! Set in Quatre’s POV. RnR please


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or 'Hanging by a Moment.'  
  
Authors note: Okay, while listening to 'No Name Face' by Lifehouse (one of the best albums in existence!) and, yeah, the idea popped into my head. It's just a typical 1x4 fluff . . . well . . . I guess that's only typical if you happen to be me . . . yes . . . anyways, set some where after EW but, don't ask me where. But I can tell you they are in the Safe house! Eh, it's just fluff people.  
  
Key: * . . . * = lyrics  
  
Summary: Songfic of same name! 1x4x1 fluff! Set in Quatre's POV. RnR please  
  
Hanging by a Moment  
  
*Desperate for changing   
  
Starving for truth*  
  
I wish that somehow he could know. Know what I'm feeling inside and that just his presence in the room makes me happy. But, how could he? He is so . . . empty and emotionless. I want to change that. Not that I don't love him the way he is, but, I want to be the one who brings him from his protective shell. I want to make him as happy as he makes me . . . and he isn't even trying. Oh Heero, do you realise I love you? No. But, this changes now. I will tell him. He will probably shoot me. Oh well. Shoot me if you must, Heero, because what is life if you are not loved?  
  
"Hey Duo?" I ask, turning towards the braided ex-Deathsythe Hell pilot.  
  
"Yeah, Q-man?" He replies quickly. I always thought that nick name was funny. He just started calling me that one day.  
  
"Do you know where Heero is?"  
  
"Uh . . . he went for a walk." Duo replies, scratching his head.  
  
"In this weather?" I ask, looking out the rain splashed window.  
  
"That's our Heero!" Duo replies with a chuckle. I smile weakly and stood up.  
  
"Thanks, Duo." I say before walking out of the room and into the foyer. Grabbing my coat and slipping on my shoes, I head out the door.  
  
*Closer to where I started   
  
chasing after you*  
  
I zip my jacket up, but nothing could protect me from the icy rain. How could Heero stand to be out here? Only a few moments outside and already I am soaked. I can feel each individual drop roll across my face as it falls off of my hair. Rain is slipping down my spine, sending chills through my body. Where are you, Heero? My rhetorical question is quickly answered when I see his figure walking away towards me. My breath catches in my chest. It's now or never.  
  
"Quatre?" Heero asks, as he came closer to me.  
  
"Hello Heero."  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I need to talk to you." I replied. His face turned confused.  
  
"What?" Heero asks me. But, for a few moments, my words are stuck in my throat. Just seeing Heero caused my nerves to twinge. The rain colliding with his body and falling across him. The dampness causing his clothes to tighten, outlining every muscle on his body. I understand why he is the epitome of perfection.  
  
"Heero . . . I . . . I can't take this anymore."  
  
"Take what, Quatre?"  
  
"Heero, I love you and I just had to tell you before I burst!" I exclaim, looking towards the rain soaked ground.  
  
*I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
letting go of all I've held onto*  
  
"Re . . . really?" Heero sounded shocked. I want to look up at him, but, I can't seem to lift my head.  
  
"Yes Heero. I'm sorry." I murmured. Seconds passed like hours as I waited for Heero's response. I expected a gun to my head, but, I got something completely different.  
  
"Don't apologise." Heero whispers. And, was that a hint of emotion I sensed? I was finally able to look up at him. And . . . to my shock . . . he was smiling at me. Smiling! Heero Yuy was smiling. "But, I thought you had a thing for Trowa."  
  
"No." I reply quickly. "That was before I realised what I was feeling for you." I say, never taking my eyes from the cobalt ones staring back at me. "I . . . actually have been confused . . . I think Trowa likes me . . . he's tried to make a move on me . . . but . . . I can't get you out of my mind . . ." The rain began to fall heavier.  
  
"Oh . . . I see . . ." Does Heero realise he is driving me crazy? "Well, Quatre, you happen to be in luck." Huh? What is he on about? Oh my . . . could it be . . .? "Quatre, I . . . love you too. I have since after you went psycho with the Zero system and all that. When you gave me the water and waking up from unconsciousness and seeing you, well, that was it. I fell in love." Heero said, taking my hand in his. I'm shocked but so incredibly happy at the same time.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes." Heero said. I didn't think it was possible, but right now, I loved Heero more then ever. *I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you* I feel a smile creep across my rain soaked lips. I never knew this feeling was possible. This is bliss. "It's cold Quatre. Maybe we . . . should go back . . . before someone gets sick." Heero says quietly. I can't move. I'm lost in his eyes. Just standing here, so close to him makes me oblivious to everything around me.  
  
* Forgetting all I'm lacking  
  
completely incomplete* Nothing in the world matters right now. Just standing here, and knowing that the perfect soldier loves me . . . its something I have always dreamed about. I feel his arms wrap around me and pull me close. I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. I feel so safe in the comfort of his arms. I forget everything else, except that I love Heero, and he loves me. That thought sends a chill down my spine. It's so hard to believe that something I have wished for, for so long, has actually come true. I wish I had said something sooner now. He tilts my head up to look at him. He is quite a bit taller then me, but, that doesn't matter. Those cobalt eyes are showing something I have never seen in them before. Could he actually be . . . happy? * I'll take your invitation  
  
you take all of me now* Slowly, the small gap between us becomes smaller until it is obsolete, when your lips graze mine. I don't know about you, Heero, but this is my first kiss, and it's incredible although it is quick and somewhat awkward. Neither of us seems to know what we are doing. With the war only just ending, neither of us had time for relationships. I smile at Heero before moving towards him again, pressing my lips against his, kissing him once more. We seem to know what we are doing now. I feel his tongue slip into my mouth, and I mirror the action with him. Words cannot describe how good this feels. Slow and tender at first, the kiss becomes more heated and passionate, as his hands roam across my back. We break apart again and he stares into my eyes. "I . . . I love you Quatre Rabarba Winner." *I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
letting go of all I've held onto* Such simple words have never been attached to my name before. I love the way it sounds, "Heero . . . say that again." I request with a smile. Heero grins slightly, "I love you Quatre." He says, leaving my other two names off this time. I don't care. I have waited for so long to hear Heero tell me he loves me. I never thought it would happen. "I love you too, Heero." I whisper. "Quatre?" Heero suddenly said, moving me back at arms length after a few moments of silence. I sense there is something wrong. This couldn't be ending so quickly, could it? Dreams cannot be smashed so quickly . . . I'm sure . . . "Y . . . yes, Heero?" I ask, nerves showing in my voice. Heero looked towards his rain soaked shoes and bit his bottom lip. I stare at him. Why is he so uncharacteristically nervous? The perfect soldier is stalling and nervous, but why? Please Heero; don't break my heart this early. He looks back to me and parts his lips to speak, "Are you sure? Are you sure you want me? You said yourself you were confused. You said Trowa likes you . . ." Heero blurts out. I place my index finger upon his lips, "Shhh . . . Heero, my love, I have never been so sure of anything in my life, okay? Believe me. I love you, okay? Yes, I know I said I was confused, but, not anymore. You are all I want." I say confidently. *I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you* "Okay, angel." Heero replies quietly. He takes my hand once again and we begin the walk back to the safe house. * I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go* The rain has subsided slightly, but the two of us are still soaking wet and cold. "Thank you." Heero suddenly says, releasing my hand and putting his arm around my shoulder. "F . . . For what?" "For making me feel this way." Heero replies, squeezing me tightly against his body. I glance up at Heero, he looks different. Something has changed. What, I ask myself. Could it be all he needed to know was that someone out there actually cares about him? Did he need to know that he isn't just an emotionless killing machine, but someone who is capable of being loved, and loving in return? ". . . No problem . . ." I finally reply with a smile.  
  
*There's nothing else to lose  
  
there's nothing else to find  
  
there's nothing in the world  
  
that could change my mind  
  
there is nothing else  
  
there is nothing else  
  
there is nothing else* "What do you think the others are going to say?" Heero asks me as the safe house begins to come into view. "Does it matter what they think?" I reply with a smile. "What will Trowa think? I don't want to upset your friendship with him." I turn and stop Heero and face him, "Heero, Trowa will understand. No one is going to stop me from loving you, okay? You understand?" I ask. Such a role reversal. Heero, usually confident and sure is acting like . . . well he's acting like me. So scared and unsure. I press my lips against his, stealing a quick kiss. "I'm sorry I'm acting this way, angel." Heero sighs. Wow. Heero actually apologised for something. I guess someone telling him that he's loved snapped him from his brainwashed shell. Why didn't I tell him earlier? "Don't worry." I say quietly before he kisses me once again. I love the way his lips feel against mine. Such an amazing feeling. *Desperate for changing  
  
starving for truth* The kiss separates and Heero smiles. Such an honest smile has never been seen on those lips. I caused that smile. I'm happy I am the first to see that smile. He moves his fingers through my soaking wet hair and the subtle touch sends chills through my body. *Closer to where I started  
  
chasing after you* "Heero?" "Hmm?" "Did you forget what it was like to smile?" "I don't know if I ever did before now." Heero whispers, his lithe fingers now grazing the side of my face. I place my hand on his and grasp it tightly. "I love you." I say yet again. It's still hard to believe I can say those simple words to him. I don't have to hold back any longer. *I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
letting go of all I've held onto* "I love you too." Heero replies. I close my eyes and move his hand slightly; leaving gentle kisses across his palm and fingertips. I open my eyes and smile. It's a strange, but gorgeous sight, seeing Heero smile. And I made it happen. I love him so much, and now, there is no fear in telling him this! *I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you* We start to walk again and he takes my hand as we get closer to the house. A thought crosses my mind. Will this be forever? And as if he can read my mind, or by coincidence, he gives a quick, reassuring squeeze to my hand. I smile, because he answered my silent question.  
  
*** Well, that's it! What did you think? Please RnR! I wanna give a quick hello to all of the 1x4x1 authors on here who have been an inspiration and write really good! Bubblegum Thai Iliyana Lady Birony Chibi Shinigami X Mistal, Autumn Priestess Goddess Blue Roxannlette And to any other 1x4x1 author I have forgotten! Power to the uniqueness that is the best pairing ever!!! ~*~RainbowPirate1x4~*~ 


End file.
